The present invention relates to a card-like electronic apparatus with a credit card function.
Recently, compact electronic calculators have become very thin--for example, an electronic calculator described in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 58-207163 (U.S. application No. 468,401 filed 02/22/83) has a thickness of only 0.8 mm. Meanwhile, the credit card system has expanded greatly, with a large number of banking, financial, and service institutions, and the like now issuing such cards. In Japan, for example, the total number of these credit cards already exceeds one hundred million, with a large number of people having more than one credit card. However, at present, cardholders must separate electronic calculators and credit cards, separately, which results in a degree of inconvenience.